


Unconventionally Family

by KnightoftheCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Changing seasons, Cohabitation, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Eventual mild smut, Furry, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Height Differences, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Major Height Difference, Mild Smut, Queer Friendly, Romance, Same Sex Relationship, Shinigami, Shounen-ai, Werewolf, Yaoi, au where everything is the same but they're all happy (except aizen), blind boyfriend, furry cuddles, gay cuddles, gay kiss, komasen - Freeform, queer, queer cuddles, queer romance, queer sex, soul reapers, wolf daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: It's no secret Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tousen had been together for a long time. People tended to mind their own business, so no one really asks why two captains of differing squads would share housing or what they really did in their free time. But when Kaname develops a strange, new fixation, Sajin begins to question things in their relationship. But first he must looks within himself to ask for the answers he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, it's been a long time since I've last posted and I'm really sorry about that! Writing fanfic is much harder than it was for me when I was a boy and last time I posted I learned the hard way to make sure to have a bit of a backlog before posting fanfiction, lol. So far, there's no set schedule for when I post anything here, I'll just update randomly, but I'll only update one chapter at a time per fic and only fics I have multiple chapters/scenes of. That way I'll be able to post more often without having to rely on my ability to write being the sole factor in updating.
> 
> Also! I have a Discord server for KomaSen, so feel free to join if you wanna chat with me about these two! You'll also find info about the KomaSen Challenge Week, which is something I've made that will start up next fall!
> 
> Join the KomaSen Server We Deserve:  
> https://discord.gg/G9wkrBr

Kaname yawned, stretching his arms out slightly.

Sajin smiled; "Being so beautiful must be tiring for you, Kaname-san."

Kaname smiled sleepily, resting his head on his mate's arm as they sat on the lounge furniture. "Then you must be exhausted."

Sajin felt his face grow hot underneath all the fur, not sure what to say.

"Are you tired?" Kaname looked up at him expectantly.

Sajin looked away even though his mate couldn't see his face. "Would you like to retire for the night?"

Kaname hummed a soft answer, his head resting back on the other's arm. Sajin helped him to stand before leading them both to their shared bedroom.

Kaname laid his hand on his mate's chest, relishing in the warmth of his fur and the comfort of his arms around him. "I think you'd be a terrific father," he sighed softly before drifting into sleep, leaving Sajin to wonder what exactly was on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sajin awoke to the pleasant surprise of a kiss being gently placed on his muzzle before the soft warmth left his face. Weight shifted on the bed and he opened his eyes to discover Kaname adjusting his jinbei before softly padding off and away. He was almost nostalgic for that warmth his partner left behind that was slowly leaving the sheets. His mind wandered to the words Kaname spoke last night, his thoughts still entangled by confusion and curiosity.

Sajin left the bed, putting on his own jinbei, or what he thought was his, only to realize it was far too small for him. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of accidentally trying to wear Kaname's clothes, smiling when he realized that there was a chance his mate was wearing his jinbei. He grabbed a different kimono, one that was definitely his, before leaving the bedroom.

He found Kaname in the kitchen, eating a bowl of rice, his eyes slightly open as if to let the morning sun warm up his irises.

Sajin sat across from him, his lips slightly upturned at seeing the small table set as if they had been eating together from the start. His fingers made to pick up his chopsticks, but he found himself thinking again of what his mate said in the haze of drowsiness.

"Kaname..."

The darker man swalloed his food, setting his bowl and chopsticks down in order to provide a response to Sajin's words.

"Do you know what we talked about last night?"

Kaname looked in his partner's direction, his gaze falling where Sajin's collar sat.

"I believe I mentioned the competence of your future parenting skills," he answered.

Sajin was almost taken aback by that simple statement, but he tried not to dwell on it too much. "Did you... mean what you said?"

Kaname smiled, the kindness in his face reaching those unseeing eyes as his gaze never wavered from the wolf. "I think you know I say what I mean, Sajin-san."

The wolf swallowed, unsure of where to bring the conversation, or his thoughts, next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--"jinbei": a type of kimono made for nighttime or housewear
> 
> If there's any formatting issues, I apologize as this is all copy-pasted from my notepad. I have typed up everything I've written so far with this fic. I'll start typing up my other fics as well. Let me know how much having a backlog is important to you for my other fics so I can know about updates and such. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sajin walked his dog through the Seireitei, Kaname at his side. The air wasn't too stifling, even for Sajin, and the sky was clear. Even though it had been a while since he revealed his face, it was still taking some time for people to get used to his visage and he had to do his best to try and ignore the strange looks he got, instead focusing his attention on his companion.

Sunlight reflected off of Kaname's glasses before sinking into his deep skin. Sajin studied the way his hair would shift slightly with every step he took, despite being tied back, each individual braid brushing against another. The way his lips parted and sealed, moving with every word he spoke. They turned a corner and Sajin felt a soft touch of fingers, almost as if Kaname was reaching out to grasp his hand but thought better of it. When Sajin looked again to his companion's face, there was nothing to indicate the small touch even happened, his mate carrying on conversation as usual. 

Their walk had ended when they arrived back at their quarters and Sajin unleashed the dog, letting him roam free around their apartment. He was almost startled by the sensation of Kaname wrapping his arms around his waist, their presence soothing and soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I have a discord for KomaSen!  
> https://discord.gg/D94JdBk
> 
> Also, I'd love to hear what you think of this fic so far. Writing fanfiction is hard for me nowadays and I'd love to hear what others think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sajin sat on the floor, his large hands sliding up his partner's thighs as their lips moved together in sweetness. His thumbs stroked the inside of his partner's thighs, illiciting a soft hum almost inaudible to ordinary ears.

Kaname's legs spread open a little, his hands coming up to stroke the back of Sajin's head, fingers not shying away from lightly scratching or massaging his ears. Sitting on the bed gave him much more comfort than elsewhere, the eevated frame combined with his mate's position on the floor evening out the height difference. He could feel Sajin lean in closer between his legs, small noises of appreciation leaving his mate's throat as he continued to stroke his fur, gently rubbing his soft ears.

Sajin's tongue darted out to swiftly lap at Kaname's before retreating, its owner too unsure of the action to bear through it. He could feel his mate's smile before being subtly surprised by the sensation of a soft, slick tongue pushing through his lips. He could feel the kiss growing deeper and deeper, his face growing hot as heat spread throughout his body. His fingers began to tighten their grip on Kaname's thighs, quadriceps fitting entirely within his palms. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as his mate's tongue stroked his own more passionately than before. Sajin's hand crept upwards, his fingers slowly sliding under Kaname's obi.

Kaname held his mate's head to his own tightly, widening his knees as he pulled Sajin even closer, trying to make their bodies flush with each other. He slid a hand downwards, slipping it into his mate's kimono, fingers splaying out and roaming through the warm fur. He found what he was looking for, taking the soft bud between his fingers and stroking it into hardness. He heard this bring a small growl out of Sajin, the sound igniting a sort of heat underneath his skin. Feeling encouraged, he continued to play with the nipple, dropping his other hand down to push open his mate's kimono, allowing it to fall down his shoulders some. Kaname's hips began to roll themselves against Sajin's torso, soft moans escaping his lips as his fingers roamed his mate's chest, stroking and pinching lightly at the small buds in his grasp, and his tongue caressed his mate's seductively.

Sajin broke the kiss, leaving them both a little breathless. He removed his hands from his partner's body, doing the same for the fingers within his kimono before sitting back. He looked away from his partner, embarassed and feeling nearly ashamed of not allowing their activities to continue. He felt soft hands reach his head, his ears being softly rubbed between fingers and thumbs.

"What's the matter, my love?" Kaname felt his mate's ears give a slight twitch in response to the sweet name, almost causing him to smile.

Sajin gave a low sigh, looking up at his partner's face. "I'm sorry, I know you want to, but I don't think we should continue." He shut his eyes tightly, his blood pumping erratically through his veins. Maybe he was a little nauseous...

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Fingers continued to stroke and rub his fur and ears, nails gently scratching just behind them. "Will you please tell me why you don't want to, though?"

Sajin's heart felt funny. His lungs didn't seem to want to work properly. "You're so, so..."

Kaname waited a moment for him to continue before pressing on. "So what?"

"You're so small and thin and I--... I know you're not fragile. I know how strong and resilient you can be. I've seen it again and again over the years, but... I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Hands slid down to his face, turning up towards his mate in a gentle caress. "Why are you so afraid?"

Sajin opened his eyes, staring into the concerned face of his dearest friend and most intimate partner. "I--I'm so big and--and you're so... small." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His eyes began to itch. "Sometimes, I worry I'm holding you tighter than you can handle--sometimes, my strength is more than I thought--sometimes, I--... I think of you lying beneath me and I am afraid I'm going to crush you. Sometimes, we lie together in bed and I refuse to move, because I am afraid the weight of my body is going to harm you irreparably, that I may somehow suffocate you, stop your breathing whilst you're asleep. I don't want to hurt you..."

Kaname wiped the tears he felt wetting his fingers away, sliding his fingers tips closer to his partner's eyes to stop them where they started. "You're not going to hurt me. I know you won't." He smiled. "Besides, who said I was going to lie beneath you?"

Sajin felt his face grow hot as he realized he spoke aloud one of his fantasies amongst his fears. He swallowed, words refusing to form at his mouth.

Kaname brought their faces together, his lips meeting his mate's in a soft and tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering about what's going on with Komachan in this scene, he's having a mild anxiety attack. I say mild because it's a lot of anxiety, yes, but I based how he's physically feeling in this scene off how it physically feels when I have small panic attacks. Trust me, it can get worse than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sajin sat down next to Kaname, who had been waiting for him under the tree. The breeze brought to attention the sunlight streaming through the leaves, highlighting the white and pink petals blossoming along the branches.

"It seems we've been having more free time these days than usual," Kaname said, his unseeing eyes staring ahead.

Sajin looked at his companion. "Yes. It is strange."

"You think we might be able to keep the peace this time?"

The wolfman leaned back against the tree, sighing. "I'm not so sure."

Cheerful screaming sounded out through their meadow-like spot followed by a pink-haired little girl gleefully tugging along a shouting shinigami, another close behind with feathery adornments looking rather amused. Minutes passed by, several of them in fact, as the two captains under the tree watched the trio from the Eleventh Squad play amongst themselves, the small lieutentant making flower crowns for them all to wear. It was rather cute and almost relaxing to watch.

Kaname had a smile on his face, the small upturn of his lips softening the rest of his features. "You ever wonder what it would be like to have such a small thing around?"

Sajin took his eyes off the younger shinigami, bringing his gaze to his companion. He knew the darker man had been listening to the trio's playfulness, but this was a little unexpected.

"Captain Zaraki has had his little girl for decades, always following him around, being a bit of a handful..." Kaname's face turned to Sajin, his lavendar eyes visible through the lenses on his glasses. "I don't mean to be disrespectful to our fellow captain and his lieutentant; I only mean that, well... I've just been wondering what it would be like to be in his place."

Kaname turned back to the field, Sajin following his gaze. The two men with the young lieutenant seemed to be play fighting.

"Though Captain Zaraki really does get on my nerves."

Sajin looked at his companion.

Kaname sighed. "His perversion of our way of life as shinigami..."

Sajin shook his head. "It can't be helped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a while before the next update on this one cuz this is as far as I've written so far.  
> Also, on "It can't be helped" I believe the phrase is しょぐない which sounds rather defeatist, but it's more of a mentaility of not stressing out so much over things not under your control? Like how in the west we have the whole "accept the things I cannot cahnge" mantra.


	6. Chapter 6

He lay in bed, staring up at the cieling. He turned to his companion, his smaller frame still visible in the darkness that caressed his deep skin. Reaching out a hand, Sajin tucked a few braids behind his mate's ear, stroking his face and neck.

Kaname stirred, a small smile forming on his lips as he woke. "What are you thinking about, my love?"

Sajin's heart fluttered at the sweet name; "I was just thinking about...you."

Kaname snuggled in closer to his companion, nuzzling his face into Sajin's fur. He felt large, soft fingers continuously stroking his face and hair, claws gently grazing his skin in a way that sent tingles across his body. He placed a small kiss on the fur on his face, his lips meeting a firm chest.

Sajin stopped his stroking of his lover's head, his face growing warm. When he felt his mate nuzzle in deeper to his chest, he moved his hand to the small of his back. Stroking the skin there, he was almost surprised at how soft it was despite all the scars. The two of them had been through a lot together...

Kaname held his body flush against Sajin's, placing another small kiss to his chest. He felt his mate grow still as he placed more kisses to his chest, his fingers softly carding through the fur along his companion's sides. Kaname rubbed his thigh along the fur at Sajin's knee, placing more and more kisses along his chest that grew less and less chaste.

Sajin gently pushed his lover away, one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Kaname rested his hand on his mate's abdomen, softly stroking his fur and making lazy cropcircles in it.

"Is something the matter?"

Sajin looked into his companion's eyes, their milky lavendar tone seeing him even without any sight. He twisted one thin braid around his finger, his organs twittering over the situation he found himself in. "Do you... reallly want to?"

Kaname turned his face uo to the sound of his partner's voice. "Want to what?"

Sajin's face grew hot, unsure if he should voice his thoughts blatantly or not. He could tell his mate was listening to every breath, the tone of his voice, any indication to his innermost thoughts. Sometimes, he thought, the intimacy they shared left him too vulnerable. "Make... love?"

Kaname smiled, burying his face into the fur on Sajin's chest once more. "I would very much appreciate it if I could show you how I feel in more ways."

Sajin's hands involuntarily tightened their grasp on the smaller man's body, unconsciously communicating both anxiety and excitement. "I would..." His voice suddenly stopped working. His lips moved but words didn't come out. He feels a hand grasp his fingers, squeezing reassuringly, before another gently touched his cheek, soft, plush lips caressing his own. A moment passes, maybe two, maybe three, before he opens his eyes, realizing only then that they had even been closed. Soft, deep skin, brown like the trees of the forests, seemed to glow in the darkness, pools of lavendar blossoms smiling in his direction.

"I understand," Kaname said softly; "me, too." Fingers combed through the fur on his face, intertwined with his own fingers, chest to chest. He kisses him again, this time a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I had to take a break from the fandom, but I'm glad to be back now! I've built up a bit up a backlog and after Spring Break ends at work, there will likely be more updates.
> 
> Also, I'm launching KomaSen Week this fall! More info on the official blog:  
> https://komasenweek.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

Warmth. Soft, reassuring warmth surrounded his face. A hum started deep in his throat, quiet but heard. Small scratches grazed his scalp pleasurably, carding through his hair. He placed a kiss on the shoulder of the one he loves the most, the only light within his dark world.

Fingers twisting in his braids, a soft rumblr spoke out; "I don't think we should rush into anything."

He kissed that warm shoulder, softness brushing his lips over the firmness of its muscles. "Sajin..."

"Hm?"

He rested his face into that warm shoulder, an arm wrapping around him in response; "I could never rush something like this; I would never rush you."

A kiss was placed atop his head, his mouth turning up into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly starting to run out of backlog, but I'm hoping to get some writing done today. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos and comments! If you have any constructive feedback, I'd love to hear from you as well!


	8. Chapter 8

Sajin pressed his fingers to his eyes, visual fatgue setting in. Having to read, write, and file so many reports at such a close distance was quite difficult. If he didn't already know that their visual abilities were quite different, he'd wonder how the other captains did it. His mind wandered to the other night, the smell of his partner's breathing filling his lungs as a pleasant memory. He wondered how it was his mate fulfilled such mundane tasks such as paperwork with his blindness. He'd heard rumours of a sort of written language made to be read by tiuch for the visually impaired in the Human World; maybe they had something like that within the Soul Society... No, probably not, otherwise Kaname would have told him.

Sajin groaned inwardly, setting his ink and brush down on his desk. Ever after all these years, he still felt overwhelmed by all this paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have typed up so far for Unconventionally Family so far. Focusing more on writing fics and doing stuff for my comics, so updates may be infrequent or nonexistent untill a week or two from now when work slows down a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sajin slipped out of his haori after closing the door, folding it up and laying it neatly on a small table to be put away later. Delicious smells that had been calling to him from before he even entered his housing quarters led him to the kitchen where he found Kaname stirring a hot pot. Sajin smiled at the small act of domesticity, not daring to say a word about how it was not the seaons for such a meal to be had.

"Welcome home," his mate said to him, a pleasing tilt to his voice giving away his good mood.

Sajin wrapped his arms gently around his partner, placing a soft kiss atop his head. "You're home early."

Kaname set his ladel down, closing off the pot with a lid. "I asked Lieutenant Hisagi if he could finish the paperwork without me. He's quite good at it, to be honest." Reaching up, he placed a hand to Sajin's cheek, telling him, "I'm glad I did, otherwise I wouldn't be able to welcome you home."

The taller man leaned into that soft touch, eyes closing as he embraced his loved one. He released him after a few moments, only then noticing the books stacked on top of the counter. "Kaname, what's with all these books?"

"Oh, I thought I should get some reading material, but, unfortunately, I can't read them by myself."

Sajin picked one of the books up, his brows knitting together in confusion at the title, _A Shinigami's Practical Guide for Raising Children._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to AmazonNinja for your sweet comment! It really made my day =^w^=


	10. Chapter 10

Sajin massaged his partner's head, being careful with the way he washed his braids.

"Sajin..."

His ears perked up at the soft tone within his lover's voice, unsure of where this was going. "Yes?"

"Do you think..." Kaname's voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

The darker man shook his head, a small smile upon his lips. "Nevermind. Just speculation."

Sajin thought it strange his companion wouldn't voice his thoughts to him, but he didn't press the matter any further so as not to make him uncomfortable, washing his back gently instead. The sponge in his hand moved over dozens of old scars, their uneven colors and textures glistening with watery bubbles. His mind went to seemingly endless battles, nights of terror, and the sweet relief of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, work is starting to finally, finally slow down for sure this time. I've also gotten some more writing done, including scenes for this fic, so uploads should start happening again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Large, warm hands wandered over soft skin, the smoothness caressed tenderly. Fingers twisted dark braids, claws dully grazing a sensitive scalp. A thumb stroked a plush lip, following along the curve of that precious mouth. Lips parting, a small kiss was gently placed on a smooth jaw, the skin there scarred yet still soft. Strong hands held onto braod shoulders, fingers sliding up to a warm neck._

_  
_

_"I love you," a deep whisper in the dark._


	12. Chapter 12

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up to stretch as a yawn overtook him. The bed felt... lighter. Reaching out, he found that, sure enough, his side was empty. He could feel the presence of his loved one still inside their housing quarters as he pulled on his jinbei before heading outside the bedroom.

"Good morning, Kaname," a deep voice called out from the kitchen.

"Good morning, my love."

Sajin's heart skipped a beat at hearing the sweet name, but he continued his work over the stove, watching as his mate took a seat at their table.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

Kaname smiled, an odd, sort of dreamy look on his face. "Oh, yes, I slept very well, thank you."

Sajin cocked an eyebrow, even though his partner couldn't see it. He set a bowl of food in front of his mate before sitting down across from him. "Kaname..."

"Yes?"

"Those books you got lost week..."

"Oh, did you want to read them with me?" Kaname looked almost eager.

He sighed. "No, that's..."

His partner's face fell. "Oh."

"Kaname, I--"

"No, it's okay." The darker man got up, his bowl in hand as he walked towards the kitchen sink.

Sajin covered his face with his hand, eyes squeezing shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous update was a dream sequence, FYI.


	13. Chapter 13

Sajin's fingers swept over the spines of many books still stacked on the kitchen counter, his eyes following the man characters printed on them.

_A Shinigami's Practical Guide for Raising Children..._

_A Thousand Names and Their Meaning..._

_Recipes for Every Stage in Life..._

Many, many titles... What got his mate to buy all these books? The subjects for each of these seemed to have come completely out of the blue... Sajin thought for a moment, his mind going over some of the events of the past two, maybe three, weeks. No. This wasn't coming out of nowhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more scene I have written for this fic after this, so after the next update it'll be a bit before there's any more updates. Thank you to everyone who's had the patience to stick with me through all this and thank you to everyone leaving comments! =^w^= it's really encouraging and means a lot to me >w<


End file.
